1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device and a method of browsing images in a loop on the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Embedded electronic devices (such as digital photo frames) allow browsing of images by contacting the display. However, images can only be browsed from a beginning point to an end point of the collection. If an image arranged far from the current viewing position is to be displayed, long and tedious manipulation of the touch screen is required. The operation is not convenient for the user.